Chapter six (HSLoN)
298 AC. It was finally the day when all of Harry's hard work would bear fruit. The Royal House of Baratheon; all one true member, Jaime and Cersei Lannister, their bastards, Boros Blount and Mandon Moore of the Kingsguard, and Sandor 'the Hound' Clegane. Tyrion Lannister was already in Winter City and would be quickly captured once the Baratheons were captured. Harry had truly outdone himself. His allies were ready to strike at Harry's command and remove or weaken several players from the Game of Thrones. Winter City was packed with people in attendance for a tourney... at least outwardly. Harry had called his banners, his allies and was ready. As the royal party road in, Joffrey first, followed by Sandor 'the Hound' Clegane, and then the coach carrying Cersei. Finally, King Robert Baratheon arrived. Robert heaved his fat ass off the horse. Robert signalled for all to rise. As protocol dictated, Robert greeted Harry and his family first. "Your Grace," Harry said as his guests were trapped inside Winterfell Castle. "Lord Stark. Nice roads you've got and your city doesn't stink of shit either. I'd like you to make that normal for all of Westeros." Robert said, greatly liking how the northerners lived. "That can be done, Your Grace," Harry said politely. Harry decided that he had waited enough and gave the order. "Archers!" Harry said, shocking Robert, his party, and Ned's wife and children as Robert's guards were all killed. Aegon, disguised as Jon, intercepted an attacking Ser Boros and Ser Mandon, while Harry knocked out Robert and then engaged Ser Jaime in a brief duel that ended with Jaime disarmed and unconscious. Aegon quickly defeated the two Kingsguard and Sandor Clegane. "Explain yourself!" Cersei Lannister demanded. "Happily..." Harry said smirking. "Aegon!" Harry said and Aegon removed his glamour. "Consider yourselves overthrown," Aegon said with a smirk, shocking everyone not in the know. "My true name is Aegon Targaryen, and I'm the trueborn son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. I'm taking back my families throne from those unworthy of it." Harry's guards began placing the royal party into chains. "You will all be taken as hostages and your bastard Joffrey will be the first to die for any defiance. Don't test me, I truly despise House Lannister." Aegon warned. "This is treason and you will lose!" Cersei said angrily. "We have over 300,000 men fighting for us. Only the Crownlands, Stormlands, and the Westerlands are against us." Aegon replied with confidence. "Take the whore and her bastards away." "Yes, Your Grace," the guards said before guiding or dragging the prisoners away. Harry, Ned, Aegon, Mace Tyrell, Randyll Tarly, and Oberyn Martell adjourned to Harry's solar. "What now?" Aegon asked. "You need to honor your marriage pact and I need to have our allies carry out the next phase of the plan. I'll have the Velaryon's, Celtigar's, Bar Emmon's, and Sunglasses turn on the Massey's, Chyttering's, Follard's, and Farring's. The soldiers they had sent to aid them will help. A large portion of the Royal fleet is sworn to you now." Harry said and Aegon nodded. "Our allies in the Vale and Riverlands are with the North. Returning Lamentation to House Royce and Lady Forlorn to House Corbray helped greatly with that. Thank you for killing Lyn Corbray, by the way Oberyn." "It was a great pleasure to avenge my uncle and killing Lyn with his own family sword made it all the better." Oberyn replied with a smirk. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Harry replied in amusement. "The Iron Islands are now House Stark's. Any Ironborn who disagreed or were disloyal were killed, which includes Balon Greyjoy. I now rule the Iron Islands as Lord Regent in my son Brandon's name. I'll order the Lannister fleet burned at anchor and have a blockade formed." "Letters will be sent to Varys and Ser Barristan Selmy after Stannis Baratheon is killed and his family taken hostage. Renly and Pycelle will also have to be assassinated. In the vacant positions of power you can send letters announcing yourself and demanding oaths of fealty. I will need to personally deal with Stannis and the Red Priestess that he's associating with. I'm sorry, but I won't be able to attend your wedding. The alliance needs to be sealed quickly and you need to begin the war with fewer enemies and an heir in Margaery's belly." "What of my aunt Daenerys?" Aegon asked. "I'd like to prevent her from being abused further by Viserys and he was last reported to be trying to marry her off to a Dothraki Khal. I'd like you to prevent the wedding and return her to Westeros." "I can do that," Harry said. "I'll likely have to kill Viserys, but that's necessary and no great loss." Aegon nodded. "Uncle Ned, you're Lord Regent while I'm gone. I'll be taking my dragons with me for aid." "I may join up with you at Pentos once the alliance is secure and after I've done by best to impregnate Margaery." Aegon said, and Harry nodded while the others were smirking. After tending to business and writing letters, Harry departed for Dragonstone. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Harry arrived at Dragonstone on the back of Ragnarok with his other dragons joining him, flying around to intimidate Stannis and his people. Harry teleported into Dragonstone's Great Hall and quickly killed Melisandre and Stannis in a burst of speed. "Surrender Dragonstone or I'll kill every single one of you." Harry said coldly, giving every single person in there a challenging look. "Kill him!" Selyse ordered the knights and men-at-arms inside the Great Hall. They attacked and Harry drew upon his full capabilities and killed dozens in a matter of moments. The situation only got worse for the Baratheon loyalists as Harry continued slaughtering them without mercy, even killing Selyse as punishment. "Surrender Dragonstone," Harry said, holding Davos Seaworth at swordpoint. "Will you spare Lady Shireen?" Davos asked, still holding out until he could confirm that. If Harry refused, then Davos planned to fight regardless of his chances. "Yes. I don't harm children and I might even be able to cure her Greyscale. She's innocent in all of this and I promise that no harm shall befall her." "Then I surrender Dragonstone to you, Lord Stark," Davos said. "King Aegon will be pleased," Harry replied. Harry had the Baratheon banners replaced with Targaryen banners, and after ordering his allies to contain any Baratheon loyalists, he departed for Pentos. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- As Harry approached Pentos, he was joined by Aegon on the back of one of his three dragons, and they arrived in front of the home of Illyrio Mopatis. "We are here for Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen," Harry told the servants. "You will fetch them for us." The servants were all to happy to flee the presence of the dragons and retrieve the Targaryen siblings. Sure enough, the mad Viserys and the timid Daenerys were escorted out to Harry and Aegon. "Prince Viserys," Harry greeted, angering Viserys by denying his usurped title. "I am Lord Hadrian Stark, Hand of the King, Lord of Winterfell, Lord Paramount of the North, and Warden of the North. This is King Aegon of the House Targaryen, the Rightful King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men." Harry said, quickly getting the weak Prince enraged. "I am the King! Father made me his heir!" Viserys spouted madly. "You traitors will die and I will claim your dragons and end your family lines!" "Treason it is then," Harry said coldly, briefly confusing Viserys before Viserys had a dagger flung into his forehead. Viserys fell backwards onto the ground, his eyes lifeless. "Princess Daenerys," Aegon said, drawing Daenerys attention away from her dead brother. "I would like you to return to Westeros with me and help me restore House Targaryen to its former glory." "What about the khal I was being forced to marry?" Daenerys asked nervously. "The marriage wasn't made with my consent and won't be happening... unless you wish it too." Aegon replied. "I don't want to marry khal Drogo! Viserys was forcing me too! He said that he would let them all rape me and even let their horses rape me to get the Iron Throne!" Daenerys said, to the shared disgust of Aegon and Harry. "Perhaps we should wipe out this khalasar?" Harry suggested. "We might be able to get Pentos out of it." "The Dothraki don't travel the sea, but we'll revisit the idea once Westeros is secured. I'll need more land once I publicly accept the North's independence." Aegon replied. "Your Grace, Lord Stark," Illyrio said, bowing. "I have gifts intended for Princess Daenerys' wedding, but I would like her to take them anyway." Illyrio's servants brought forth a closed box which Harry sensed had dragon eggs. "Dragon eggs," Harry stated when it seemed like Daenerys would reject them. "How did you know?" Illyrio asked in shock. "I've trained myself to detect Valyrian steel and dragon eggs with magic," Harry replied, inwardly enjoying how loyal the former Blackfyre supporter was to House Targaryen. Aegon was feeling much the same.